ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
Jetray/Quotes
Ben 10: Alien Force Everybody Talks About the Weather *"Jetray!" *"Hey! Get off me!" *"Watch it!" All That Glitters *"Jetray!" Max Out *"Jetray!" Pier Pressure *"None of this makes sense...why am I being attacked by carnival rides? And why did it grab Julie?" *"Can't hit it with a neuroshock, I might hit Julie. So...I'll try the indirect approach." *"Gotcha!" *"What have you done with Julie?" *"Julie, don't be scared. It's me! It's...Ben." *"No...well, yes...actually, I'm like...ten monsters." What Are Little Girls Made Of? *"Jetray!" *"Good morning, Mr. Gus!" *"Hah!" *"Hah!" *"Who are you?" Paradox *"Jetray!" *"They hit it? Doesn't everything age into oblivion as soon as they touch it?" Good Copy, Bad Copy *"Jetray!" Albedo *"You are not worthy to wear the Omnitrix!" *"Thank you for your sacrifice!" Pet Project *"Jetray!" *"Hey! Someone needs a flying lesson! And I'm just the guy to give it to-" Inside Man *"Jetray!" *"How do I shut off the tractor beam?" *"Tyler!" *"There's got to be another way to win." *"No sacrifices." Birds of a Feather *"You first." War of the Worlds: Part 1 *"Jetray!" Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1 *"Jetray!" Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2 *"And if Vilgax chickens out, I win, right? Will you have to work for me after? Because I really hate mowing the lawn." *"Can we skip the threats and get to the fight part? There's a Sumo Slammers marathon at 8 and I forgot to set the DVR." *"I'll take that as a yes." Inferno *"Humungousaur! Ugh, I really have to get that fixed." *"I'm on it!" Simple *"Jetray! Hold it, hold it! Any of you ever heard of..." Vreedle, Vreedle *"She said stay away!" *"Uh, sorry. I'll wrap this up fast with Humungousaur!" Singlehanded *"Jetray!" *"Okay, all I have to do is find Grandpa Max's old hovel. There's bound to be some leftover Plumber tech there that can get me back home. That's...sort of a plan." *"Ow! Hey! Whoa! Ow! Gah!" If All Else Fails *"Jetray!" *"Jetray!" Trade-Off *"Jetray! Onward and upward!" The Secret of Chromastone *"Jetray!" *"Float like a butterfly, sting like a-huh?" *"Flying's no fun if everybody can do it!" The Final Battle: Part 1 *"Soon as I'm done!" *"Hah! Watch me." Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Fame *"Jetray!" *"I've got you!" *"Um, take me to your leader?" *"Whoa whoa whoa, easy guys!" Video Games *"Jetray! Did you know as Jetray I can shoot out of my eyes AND my tail?" *"Jetray!" *"I got ya!" Too Hot to Handle *"Jetray!" *"Whoa...P'andor! You can't stay on Earth! Your radiation will eventually kill us!" *"So how do you stop an alien you can't even touch? What would Gwen do? Make friends with him. That's stupid...or maybe not! He's already got friends on Earth..." Andreas' Fault *"Jetray!" *"Yes. Yes we are." *"Okay, that's enough!" *"WE'RE scaring HIM?" Fused *"Jet-" *"Go, AmpFbianman! Go out and zap to the extreme!" *"Well, that didn't work. So how about a more direct approach?" *"Where'd he go?" *"What is that?" Hero Time *"Jetray's neuroblasts aren't working! Time to try something new!" Where the Magic Happens *"Jetray!" *"Huh? Ugh, I gotta get a GPS." *"Hey!" *"Thanks." The Enemy of My Enemy *"Jetray!" Eye of the Beholder *"Jetray!" *"I'm gonna have to jump to hyperspace to catch them. I can do that...in theory." It's Not Easy Being Gwen *"Kevin! Killer frogs! Come on, hop to it!" Ben 10,000 Returns *"Jetray!" The Perfect Girlfriend *"Jetray!" The Mother of All Vreedles *"Jetray!" Inspector 13 Kevin *"Gwen?" *"Any time now, Tennyson!" *"Hang on, Gwen!" *"Working on my aim..." *"No! Wait! Don't!" Couples Retreat *"Going down!" *"Hey! Darkstar!" *"Yeah, well, don't be such a hog! Save some electricity for the rest of us! *"Guess I was kinda asking for that one..." *"What's going on?" *"Wonder if he can absorb this!"